


you want what I want

by findyourstars



Category: Die (Image Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findyourstars/pseuds/findyourstars
Summary: “ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪ ᴡᴀɴᴛ,” she whispers, coiling the fingers of her outstretched hand like she’s wrapping them around a throat.Using the voice feels like breathing fire, and Sol always knew of her fondness for dragons.





	you want what I want

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a LOT of emotions about this comic and about Ash in general, so I had to write a drabble. August is WAY too far off, and I've got to do something with all my feelings about these characters! Set during the second trip to the world of Die, before they (spoilers!) find Sol/The Grandmaster again.
> 
> CONTENT WARNING for suicide, because the voice is scary af. 
> 
> Epithet is from "Iconic" by Amaranthe. Their entire discography has a great feel for both Die and Wicked + the Divine.

ł₵Ø₦ł₵, cαɴ нeαr ιт cαllιɴɢ  
ιғ yoυ ғαll dowɴ oɴ yoυr ĸɴeeѕ  
αɴd do jυѕт everyтнιɴɢ we pleαѕe

ł₵Ø₦ł₵, тнαт’ѕ wнαт we cαll ιт  
ιғ yoυ ғollow yoυ wιll ѕee  
wнαт ιт’ѕ lιĸe тo вe ł₵Ø₦ł₵

\--

 

Using the voice feels like breathing fire. Sol always know of her fondness for dragons, and she has to imagine that the burning in her throat as she reaches for the enemies clustered in front of them has to be an homage to the leathery winged serpents they’ve spent almost a decade revering.

“ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪ ᴡᴀɴᴛ,” she whispers, coiling the fingers of her outstretched hand like she’s wrapping them around a throat, and a helm-clad soldier about to bring a battleaxe down onto Angela’s back suddenly freezes. A smile curls her lips, and Ash continues, lowering her voice to a sultry whisper that carries across the battlefield. Her left eye flares with energy, swamping half of her visual field in crimson.

“ʜᴏᴘᴇʟᴇssɴᴇss. ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ɪs ɴᴏ ᴇɴᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜɪs sᴜғғᴇʀɪɴɢ.” The soldier drops his axe, hands going to his face as he falls to his knees. She can’t hear his sobs, but she can feel his anguish like currents in the wind. The gem at her throat blazes red-hot.

“ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪʟʟ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ɪᴛ ʜᴏᴍᴇ.”

He draws a blade from his belt, and Ash forces herself to watch as he draws it across his own throat. It is her doing, after all. 

He doesn’t finish the job, but Angela does.

Ash’s throat feels hot and dangerous, her tongue a weapon, and as she gazes across the battlefield she finds new targets, more soldiers forming a pincer around Matt as he cleaves away with his pathetically mundane sword. She brings her hands to her chest, to what used to serve as a heart, and crosses them in an X, then pushes them outwards towards her quarries. 

Soldiers are the easiest to manipulate. They’re already scared, exhausted, resentful of the authorities that sent them to fight and die with little to no explanation, and she can feel these emotions reaching across the field to her like vines to the sun. It’s only a matter of cultivating them.

“ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ɪs ɴᴏ ʀᴇᴀsᴏɴ ғᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴏ ɢᴏ ᴏɴ,” she croons, closing her eyes and tilting her face to the sky. Her chest is humming with power, and she misses the result of her melody, but when she opens her eyes again her party is reconvening, the field cleared of enemies.

Matt avoids her eyes, as always, and she feels a spike of anger that goes straight to the back of her throat. “You’re welcome,” she snaps, no longer exhaling the seeds of chaos, but Matt still flinches when he hears her voice.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, and immediately turns to speak with Chuck, leaving Ash with Angela and Isabelle. Angela sidles up to her and gives her a friendly shoulder nudge. They had discovered a trove of Fair Gold earlier in the day, and she’s in high spirits.

“I’m glad you saved me, that guy almost chopped my arm clean off,” she teases. Her cybernetic dog shoves in between them, his tail thwapping against Ash’s leg, and she smiles in spite of herself.

“You’re welcome.” If she was that kind of sister - brother? - she’d tousle Angela’s hair, but they’ve never had that kind of relationship, in or out of the world of Die. “No one seems injured, so we should get moving.”

And intimidated or not, they listen to her, because by Sol’s design she’s the leader of this party. A sudden, hot wind sweeps across the plains, making her cape flap behind her like wings, and she automatically shoves against thoughts of Sol. They would find him. They had to.


End file.
